


welcome to the shitshow

by thediabeticdisaster



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Children of Characters, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuz Ya Know, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm begging you to not read this, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Time Travel, War, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, amy della is an oc btw, amy della is sixteen btw, and fitz and biana, and i don't actually remember writing it, and i woke up and i had this written out, and i wrote this at like 3 am, and sophie and dex cuz legally they're cousins which makes me uncomfy, and then i finally fell asleep, and younger sophie's fourteen/fifteen, anyway this is trash, but i know that i did, but prob not, crackfic, except for linh and tam, i might come back and rewrite it someday, i think this was my delirious 3 am attempt to make keeper gay, i was running on like two hours of sleep for the last few days, idk where that puts us in the kotlc timeline but oh well, it's just more fun that way, mainly so amy della can spill all the tea, okay so here's the story behind this, or finish it, please don't read it, so yeah anyone who's related isn't dating, the main eight r basically all poly and dating, they're siblings, this is terrible lmao, war with the neverseen, ya just don't read it pls, yeah no that doesn't exist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: yall i wrote this deliriously at three am and actually i don't remember writing it at all but here it isbasically a sokeefe child raised by sobiana time travels to save the worldit's terrible please don't read it
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen, Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Linh Song/Biana Vacker, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Marella Redek/Tam Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	welcome to the shitshow

**Author's Note:**

> yikes wtf was i thinking curse you three am me
> 
> and that butterfly effect thing where if u tell someone smth from the future it'll affect their decisions? yeah that doesn't exist here bc i can have more fun without it

This was a mistake. Yet again, they’d fallen right into a trap. And now, Amy stood stone-still as her mother paid the ultimate price, watched as a spear pierced her from behind, and heard the haggard cry ripped from her lips. And she watched as her mother fell.

Amy had to force her body to move. No one else seemed to have noticed yet, preoccupied with their own fights.

She raced across the clearing and then she was kneeling by her mother’s side, clutching the front of her tunic as blood leaked from her mouth.

Sophie Foster reached up and stroked her daughter’s hair. 

“Mom, Mom, no, you can’t go, just hold on, okay-” Amy frantically searched for a medic, knowing that there was none, that they had all met a bloody end weeks earlier, knowing that it was futile and not caring.

“Amy.” Sophie’s voice was kind but firm. “Listen closely. I am not going to make it out of here alive. We both know that. And with the way things are going, we’re not going to win the war either.” 

Amy gaped. Her mother was usually the optimist to beat all optimists. 

“So,” Sophie continued, “I need you to do something for me, Amy. I am so sorry to place this burden on you, sweetie, but you’re the only one who can do it.” She coughed, and blood splattered Amy’s front. 

“Permission to enter your mind?” she asked. Amy nodded, and her mother’s mental voice filled her mind. 

_ “Right before Forkle died, he passed on one last secret, a secret that I don’t think the Black Swan ever intended for me to have.” _

The memory played, and Amy found herself watching as someone who had been her grandfather in all but blood told her mother something impossible. 

_ “Do you understand now?” _ Sophie asked. 

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Good. I’m sorry, darling, this next bit might be a little painful.”  _

Amy flinched as something filled her head and…  _ “Are these your memories?” _

_ “Yes. Stop the Neverseen with them, okay? And then come back and tell your mama I love her and I’ll be waiting for her.”  _

Amy’s eyes  _ burned, _ but she pulled herself together enough to manage a nod. 

_ “Go now. I love you. Keep the day you want in the front of your mind.” _

Amy lost control, and tears started pouring down her face. _ “I will, Mom. I promise. I love you.” _

Sophie smiled, briefly, and then her body slumped and she was gone. Amy allowed herself thirty seconds to sit with her mother and grieve, and then she was up and running, running, running, until she’d built up enough strength to crack the void and slip-slide into nothingness. 

She didn’t look back.

\---

Amy trawled through the decades of her mother’s memories until she found a day where everyone was together. It looked like they were at Havenfield. It had been destroyed years ago, of course, but she’d heard all the stories. 

She took a deep breath, summoned all the energy she had left, and shoved her consciousness _ into _ the memory. Then the void cracked, and she crashed forward into someone she knew. Well a version of someone, that is. Her mama, twenty years younger.

Amy sighed in relief. It had worked. Then her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted. 

\---

Amy awoke to hushed voices and bright lights. She winced, and tried to rub her eyes, but - she lifted her head and sighed. She was strapped to the bed. 

The voices had stopped, not wanting her to hear what they had been discussing. 

Amy looked around. Most of the people in the room she knew, and the ones she didn’t were easy to guess. The people standing closest to her were someone she assumed to be Elwin, her pseudo-grandfather, Mr. Forkle, and - her eyes stung - Alden. Another one of her grandfather-figures. They’d lost him when she was about eight, and it had hit everyone hard. Seeing him now, healthy and alive, was a miracle. 

Standing toward the back of the room were her assortment of parents, aunts, uncles, and other members of her family. Years younger, of course, but still them. And then there were Grady and Edaline. They had died before she was born, but they were some of her mom’s greatest supporters, which meant that she loved them already. 

But wow, everyone looked so young and so healthy. Weird.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and Amy was yanked out of her thoughts abruptly as Mr. Forkle stepped forward. “Who are you, and what do you want?”

Amy hadn’t had time to think of an answer yet, and she was pretty sure that they’d be able to tell if she was lying(Was this before or after they developed the truth serum? Who knew.), so she went with the truth. “I’m Amy.”

Younger Sophie™ and co. stifled their gasps poorly. 

  
“That’s a human name,” Mr. Forkle confirmed.

“Yes.”   
  


“But you’re an elf.”

“Yeah. But you won’t find me if you look for me in the records.”

Forkle made eye contact at that, eyes flashing. “What’s your full name?”

This was going to cause an epic level freak out. Might as well get it over with. “Amy Della Vacker-Foster, at your service.”

Chaos ensued. 

It was only stopped when Elwin unleashed the loudest, ear-piercing whistle Amy had ever heard, effectively shutting everybody up  _ and  _ shattering their eardrums. “Let the girl explain before you all freak out, please. She can’t hurt you, not in those restraints.”

“Jeez,” Keefe complained. “Are you sure you’re not secretly a Vociferator?” Sophie hushed him, and then everyone turned to stare at Amy, who coughed. 

“Um, so, what I’m about to say is gonna sound pretty unbelievable, but you can search my mind - it’s all true. Actually, you might not be able to, but I promise it’s true anyway. So first of all, I  _ am  _ a Vacker-Foster. Born and raised. Well, not born exactly, but we’ll get to that. Sophie - er, older Sophie - is my mom. Hey, Mom.” Amy waved awkwardly, or she did as best of a wave as she could, considering that she was strapped to a bed.

The room exploded with noise again. Fitz and Sophie were looking at each other, blushing, Keefe looked crestfallen for a split second before he joined Tam, Biana, and Linh in teasing them. The adults and bodyguards just stood there, wide-eyed, except for Ro, who was poking Keefe’s shoulder and giving him pointed glances. 

“HEY!” Amy shouted. “I’M NOT DONE!”

Everyone quieted quickly, eager to hear the rest. 

“I didn’t explain it very well, so I’m going to try a different way. And, please, no more interruptions.”

Everyone nodded. 

“Alright, so I’m assuming that what you got from that was that I’m Sophie and Fitz’s child. That would be incorrect. Biologically speaking, I’m Sophie and Keefe’s daughter.”

Cue a unanimous mouth drop. Amy held up a finger, signalling that she wasn’t finished. “But in terms of family, my parents are Sophie and Biana. You all helped raise me, though, and I hold you all as some kind of parent. I have a little brother, Alden Lee Foster, and biologically he’s also Keefe and Sophie’s, but his parents are Keefe and Tam. He has Sophie’s last name, as do you two, because you didn’t want your family names.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this only because i woke up with a hand cramp and don't want to waste three am me's hard work
> 
> tell me if y'all want more, idk i might do it but only if someone wants it
> 
> also ik it ends weird, i passed out right after i finished that sentence so


End file.
